How Steve Finally Scored His Lady
by YahooSounding
Summary: Steve Smith is worried that he may never have a chance with Akiko Yoshida... but once Francine and Mrs. Yoshida agree to let Steve and Akiko hang out together... they finally let out their feelings for one another... all the while, Stan and Roger are partners in a two-hundred mile dash against Hayley and Jeff for a gold trophy! Who will win? Steve x Akiko
1. Prologue

All right, I did Family Guy and Futurama... now for my other favorite Fox show... 'American Dad'! Hope you all like this one! Read up on this first chapter now!

* * *

One day, in Pearl Bailey High School, Steve Smith was happily humming to himself as he smiled, looking at the envelope that contained the letter he wrote to his recent crush and possibly girlfriend. He gave a happy sigh of content, knowing that this letter was perfect in every way...

"There you are Steve! Where were you?"

Steve's mind snapped back to reality as he saw his three best friends, Snot, Barry and Toshi coming up to them. "Oh, hi guys!"

"What's that?" Barry asked, noting the letter in Steve's hand.

"Oh, right, this..." Steve smiled nervously as he motioned over to Toshi.

Toshi, getting the message, spoke in his usual Japanese as he took the letter, saying, "All right, I know the drill."

"What was that all about?" Snot asked, suspiciously.

Toshi started speaking Japanese, saying, "Steve and my sister have been writing letters to each other almost every week, and I am their messenger."

Barry and Snot raised an eyebrow in confusion as Snot turned, "English, please?"

"I guess there's no other way around it..." Steve sighed. "You see, me and Toshi's sister, Akiko, have been talking again recently... and we promised each other we'd send letters... and we both talked with Toshi and he agreed to be the letter sender for us."

"Why can't you mail it through your mailbox, Steve?" Barry asked.

"...Yeah, let's just say Toshi's mother and my mother aren't... on speaking terms right now. They're fine with me and Toshi being friends, but... they are still trying to get used to the idea of me and Akiko..." Steve said. "Toshi, do you think you can deliver the letter?"

Toshi spoke in his Japanese, saying, "I will give it to her as soon as I see her... in about a couple minutes, her class is about to finish soon."

As Toshi walked off, Snot and Barry shook their heads as Steve noticed. "What?"

"...You know what, I'm just going to say it... Steve, it's so obvious by now you want to go out with Akiko... but you need to make a move and I mean quickly!" Snot frowned.

"Make a move? However do you mean?" Steve frowned. "I'm sending her letters, aren't I? I'm talking with her a few times, right? Besides, Toshi's okay with me dating Akiko!"

"I don't know, Steve. Remember when you tried to go out with Akiko and it turned out she was more interested in the kid who can dance and was younger than you?" Snot asked.

"That's all in the past. Things have changed a lot since then... besides, what could happen between me and Akiko that could hurt us?" Steve said.

"They could move out of town." Barry said.

Steve laughed. "Please, like Toshi's family would..."

Steve then smiled nervously... then frowned as he got worried. "You don't think they're going to move... do you?"

"Well... I'm sure it's probably nothing, besides, as long as Toshi's with us, his family isn't moving out anytime soon..." Snot said.

"Now that I think about it... I haven't dated Akiko yet and..." Steve said. "What if Akiko leaves without me saying good-bye? How can I live with that, knowing that one of the girls I could possibly love... may be gone from my fingers... I don't know what to do... I need help..."

Snot and Barry looked at each other and whispered to each other as Steve was looking down, unhappily. Truly, this was one of those tough decisions for poor Steve Smith...

* * *

 **[INSERT AMERICAN DAD! INTRO HERE]**

* * *

Later at home, inside the Smith household, Steve was laying down on the couch, sighing unhappily as he looked up at the ceiling. Francine was passing by with the laundry when she noticed Steve in that position. "Oh, Steve, honey, you look pretty depressed."

"What was your first clue?" Steve said sarcastically.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Francine said, sitting next to her son.

Steve sighed. "Sorry, mom... I guess I'm just thinking about Akiko..."

Francine looked in surprise, then gave a smile. "Your friend's sister?"

"That's the girl..." Steve said. "I don't know what to do, Mom. I'm friends with Toshi, and I also speak to Akiko through letters whenever necessary... but the more I think about it... the more I realize that me and Akiko haven't had a date in a long time..."

"...or ever." Francine said.

"I guess what I'm thinking is... have you ever had an irrational fear of your friend, your crush and their family moving out of the neighborhood and never seeing them again, and you want to admit your feelings for her, but you never do and... you feel incomplete, knowing that the one you fell in love with left you behind without ever knowing how you felt about her?" Steve asked.

Francine paused as she looked up. "Hard to say... but look, honey, if you want to talk with Akiko... I suppose I can try to talk with her mother to see if we can put aside our differences..."

"You can do that?" Steve asked, hopefully.

Francine laughed. "I bet she even forgot about what we were fighting for... I know I did..."

Steve then hugged his mother happily as he said, "Thank you, mom! You're the best!"

"Anytime, Steve..." Francine smiled as she started to head for the phone and started dialing a number. "Hello, Mrs. Yoshida? Francine Smith here. Oh, yes, I am calling about Akiko and Steve. Oh, no doubt, I think these two need to spend some time together. Great! Oh, also..." Francine's eyes narrowed. "...I'm ready for that rematch..."

* * *

And the first chapter is done! Next chapter will be the side plot to this little story! Read and review!


	2. Akiko's Thinking About Steve

Now time for this chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different street in a different storyline that's different from the plot, at a track course, Klaus, in his fishbowl, was sitting down alone as he started giving commentary. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Family Staredown Competition!"

Stan, wearing his workout clothes, rolled his eyes as he passed by Klaus. "Stop kidding around, Klaus. We only put you as our neutral coach because we want an eye on the field to make sure Hayley and Jeff don't cheat!"

Hayley and Jeff, also in workout clothes, glared at Stan as Hayley said, "Excuse me? Us, cheat? You're the ones that have rocket shoes on!"

"That's not true!" Stan frowned... when Roger, dressed up in his workout clothes and a black wig came up with shoes.

"Okay, Stan, I got the rocket fuel needed for our shoes. Where did you want me to put it?" Roger asked, out of mere curiosity.

Stan stared with wide-eyes, then groaned as he clenched his teeth. "Put it to the side."

"You're clenching your teeth, Stan, that doesn't look healthy." Roger pointed out.

Stan turned to Hayley, who gave a smirk. Stan then crossed his arms.

"Just... how did we agree to do this race?" Jeff asked.

"It's very simple, Jeff. It all started this morning when we were watching Family Feud and..." Roger started as a dissolve to a flashback started.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Stan, Hayley, Jeff and Roger were all sitting in front of the TV watching the Feud as Roger silently munched on some popcorn.

"Hey." Roger said lazily.

"Hm?" Stan, Hayley and Jeff turned to Roger in curiosity.

"You guys want to have a race around the track... a tag-team race, me and Stan, and you married couple?" Roger asked.

"Eh, sure." Stan said.

"I could use the exercise." Hayley shrugged nonchalantly.

"Better than just sitting on our asses all day." Jeff said as the four of them got up and started to leave.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"...and that's how we came to the race track!" Roger smiled.

"...was that really how it went down?" Hayley asked in surprise. "I was thinking it would be more... fighty..."

"Well, fighty or not... let's just say... "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"" Stan shouted.

"BRING IT ON!" Hayley yelled as Roger smiled with glee.

Klaus smiled as he turned. "And the pressure is on. Who will win this most wonderful race of races!"

Klaus paused. "Race of races... race of races..."

Hayley, Jeff, Stan and Roger then looked at Klaus, freaked out before Klaus noticed their looks. "I know it sounds wrong out of context, but I definitely said 'races', as in..."

"I don't care, Klaus, now you got us thinking it!" Hayley said in disgust.

Klaus sighed. "Right. I'll keep working on it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Yoshida home, inside Akiko's bedroom, Akiko was busy reading Steve's latest letter as she gave a sigh of happiness.

"Oh, Steve is just so sweet..." Akiko sighed happily as she laid her head down on the bed, and clutching the letter close to her chest. At that moment, Toshi came in the room, and sighed upon Akiko happily clutching the letter.

"Oh, give me a break!" Toshi said in Japanese.

Akiko, snapping back to reality, frowned as she turned to Toshi. "Toshi, I get that you prefer to speak Japanese over the American language, but can you go one day without speaking Japanese? Please!"

Toshi started saying in Japanese in shock, "But, but, but..."

"Come on, Mom speaks English, Dad speaks English, I even speak English. I don't see why you don't want to!" Akiko frowned.

Toshi opened his mouth... then shut it as he left. Akiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, just shut up and ignore my statements. Whenever I bring the fact you won't speak the language of American up, you do that!"

Akiko sighed as she held her head. It was at that moment Hiko Yoshida came in and sat down next to her daughter.

"Let me guess, you two had the 'language' argument again." Hiko said.

"I just don't understand it. We occasionally speak Japanese, but we speak English to ourselves and everyone else. Why won't Toshi?" Akiko asked.

"Oh, Akiko, you know as well as I do that Toshi wants to respect the Japanese culture. Speaking Japanese is like his top most nature to him." Hiko explained.

"Maybe so... but still... I just wish he can talk in English once in a while..." Akiko sighed.

"I understand." Hiko said... then noticed the letter in Akiko's hand. Akiko's eyes widened as she tried to hide it, but Hiko already swiped it from her hands as she read it. "What is this?"

Akiko looked down in shame as she said, "A letter... from Steve."

"You two still communicate to each other, even after I conveniently separate you from him?" Hiko asked.

"Mom, Steve's a good guy! I get you have that squabble with his mother, but... you still let Toshi see Steve. Why not me?" Akiko said.

"Well... you won't have to worry about letters from that Steve Smith anymore." Hiko frowned staring down Akiko. "And you want to know why?"

"Why?" Akiko squeaked.

"Because... I was in recent talks with Mrs. Smith and... we have decided to bury the hatchet." Hiko smiled.

"Huh? Do you mean-?" Akiko asked in surprise.

"Try looking your best. We're going to the Smith household..." Hiko smiled as she started to leave.

Akiko gasped as she held her mouth and started furiously blushing. If her mother was taking her to the Smiths, that meant... Steve and her were free to hang out again... and even... even date.

The thought of her dating Steve caused her to get into a bit of a fluster. She was determined to reunite with Steve once again.

* * *

And we'll end the second chapter... now, I want to ask for help here... I want you guys to give suggestions for Steve and Akiko to get together and what dates they should have! If you guys can help me with that, it would be greatly appreciated! I'll be sure to give you credit at the end of each chapter, so suggest whatever! Okay, read and review!


	3. Lego Creations

Time for the next chapter to come alive! Read and review!

* * *

Inside the Smith household, Steve was laying down on the couch as he flipped over the channels to see if there was anything good on. Steve gave a sigh as he turned it off. "Damn it, how is there nothing good on TV today?"

It was then Steve heard the doorbell rang as Francine called over, "Steve, get the door, would you?"

Steve didn't feel like protesting, so he decided to obey his mother's wishes and peeked out. His eyes widened as he saw Hiko Yoshida and Akiko Yoshida... mostly Akiko as in his mind, he was starting to think of the time he and her shared a kiss together.

Steve managed to compose himself as he turned. "It's Mrs. Yoshida and Akiko, mom. Should I let them in?"

"She's here already? I mean, sure, bring them in." Francine called.

Steve gave a nod as he opened the door as he gave a bow. "Mrs. Yoshida."

"Steven Smith." Hiko gave a bit of a smile, then turned towards her daughter. "I'm sure you remember my daughter, Akiko."

Steven gave a bit of a smile, which made Akiko give a slight giggle. "Indeed, I do. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Steve." Akiko gave a warm smile, which melted Steve's heart. It was at that moment Francine entered, giving a glare to Hiko.

"Hiko..." Francine said darkly.

"Francine..." Hiko also said in a dark tone as the two of them looked at each other. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has... I see you haven't changed since last I saw you." Francine said.

It was at that moment, Steve motioned Akiko upstairs. Akiko nodded as the two started upstairs.

"Indeed... we never finished our battle from last time..." Hiko said.

"So we haven't..." Francine said as the two of them glared. "So... how shall we settle this?"

Hiko looked like she was about to reach for a gun... but then she pulled it out to reveal... a card deck. "Poker?"

"Eh, sure. It's a start." Francine shrugged.

* * *

Akiko rolled her eyes as she and Steve watched Hiko and Francine setting up their tables. "I suppose moms never change."

"Yeah, they can be very protective... and edgy." Steve said... then smiled as he gave a hug to Akiko. "I am so happy we're close to each other again!"

Akiko smiled as she hugged Steve back. "I'm happy to see you too, Steve. It's been so long..."

Steve gave a smile as he lead Akiko over to his room as Akiko looked around in surprise. "So, this is your room. Looks really nice."

"You think so? I've been trying to keep it as clean as I could..." Steve said as Akiko was looking around.

Akiko took note of Steve's Lego Starship Enterprise as she looked at it amazed. "You made this on your own?"

Steve sighed. "I know, I know, I have no life, but..."

"No life? Steve, it may be Legos now, but think of how you'll grow up... it could lead to a career of building or something." Akiko smiled. "Between you and me, I do a little Lego building myself."

"Really?" Steve said in surprise.

"On my off time." Akiko said as she sat down on his bed.

Steve smiled as he opened his closet and dug around as he pulled out a few Lego pieces. "Do you think you can show me what you do?"

"Well..." Akiko paused as she picked up the pieces. "Let me see what I can do..."

And so, Steve watched as Akiko was starting to set up some Lego blocks together as she gave a smile. Whenever Akiko was getting idea, she would bounce a couple times on the bed, and that distracted Steve as he noticed that her chest, and more importantly, Akiko's breasts were seen jumping up and down. Steve gave a bit of a smile as he was blushing like a goofy idiot.

 _"I wonder what Akiko's boobs feel like..."_ Steve thought to himself... then his eyes widened as he looked at Akiko's eyes. _"Eyes up here, eyes up here!"_

"And here we go!" Akiko said as she looked at her creation. "What do you think, Steven?"

Steven examined the Lego creation and paused. "Looks like a... bug of some kind?"

"You're close. It's actually a praying mantis, which is like a bug in its own way..." Akiko smiled.

"Well, you're a very awesome creator, Akiko." Steve said as he took the mantis.

"That mantis is for you, Steve. Don't ever dismantle it." Akiko said.

"This mantis will hold a special place in my heart..." Steve smiled as he put the mantis aside. "By the way, Akiko, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Akiko asked.

Steve gulped, blushing nervously. "Well... if you're not too busy, I was wondering... just you and me... would you like to hang out sometime, maybe at a mall or something? I mean... it's okay, you don't have to, but..."

Akiko gave a smile as she put a finger on Steve's mouth, shushing him. Akiko leaned close and fluttered her eyes. "Steve, I would be very happy to do that..."

"Y-you would?" Steve said in surprise. "Why... that's great, Akiko!"

"How about sometime tomorrow? My mom gives me an afternoon off, so I can meet you over there." Akiko gave a smile.

"Tomorrow afternoon sounds good!" Steve smiled. "You know, I think maybe this could be the beginning of... something."

Akiko gave a blush. "Do you... think so?"

"I don't just think so..." Steve smiled. "I know so."

Akiko gave a blush as she got up. "Excuse me, I need to use your restroom, Steve."

"Of course, Akiko." Steve smiled. "Second door to the left."

"Thanks." Akiko smiled as she started to go off.

As soon as Steve was sure Akiko left, Steve gave a big smile as he whispered a huge "YES!" and pumped his arm up a bit.

* * *

As soon as Akiko was in the restroom, she looked in the mirror and gave a giggle on her face. She held her heart as her cheeks were starting to blush. It had been so long since she had gotten close to Steven... and in her heart, she felt it. She felt love inside. She had felt it a couple of times before... once on a Halloween night while Steve was taking her trick-or-treating, and the second time when Steve was her opponent for the spelling bee. Of course, those two times, she screwed Steve over, and she felt bad for it... though the first time, it was mostly because she wasn't too sure about her feelings for Steve.

The second time, Steve and Akiko had a bit of a misunderstanding, no thanks to Francine Smith, but since the final round of the spelling bee, they had agreed to work out their differences, even if it meant Hiko had to forbid Akiko from talking to the Smiths. But it didn't stop him and her from exchanging letters every now and again...

And now that Akiko was seeing Steve yet a third time, she took a deep breath. She didn't want to lose this special moment with Steve. This time, she was going to do it right.

"Steve... I want to fix this mistake..." Akiko sighed as she went to the toilet to use it.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Francine laughed as she put some cards down, surprising Hiko. "Full house!"

Hiko frowned as she put down her cards. "A pair of threes."

"Ah yeah! Suck it, be-yotch!" Francine laughed.

Hiko glared at Francine as she took the cards and reshuffled them. "Best four out of seven?"

"You're on!" Francine said as she and Hiko looked determined. To them, the matter of the relationship between Francine's son and Hiko's daughter didn't matter... what mattered was their long term rivalry!

* * *

With that... this third chapter will end here! All right, read and review!


End file.
